marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Varanus (Earth-616)
| Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = Biawak (Star Stalker) (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Reptilian form, long, tooth-filled snout, heavy tail, three-toed feet and 4 clawed hands | Citizenship = Vorms | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant Vorm | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Englehart; Bob Brown | First = Avengers #123 | Death = Avengers #124 | HistoryText = Varanus was a Vorm born on the planet Vormir, who traveled from planet to planet as the Star-Stalker, an ionic dragon monster that consumed entire worlds. On one of his travels through space, Varanus came across a tribe of exiled Kree pacifists. Under the Kree's watch, Varanus spun himself an ionic cocoon and grew in power; hatching as an ion-absorbing monster, intending to absorb the ions of the Kree planet and destroy it to feed himself. With their world at risk, the Kree Exiles abandoned their vows of pacifism, and by striking as one, they were able to drive Varanus away- granting Varanus his first defeat. The Exiles would later depart the Kree prison world and their capital Hala, and Varanus discovered that one group of them came to Earth where they became known as The Priests of Pama. While Varanus sought revenge, he could not confront the Priests as they had remembered his weakness, forcing the Star-Stalker to bide his time in hiding. Monsieur Khruul, a crime lord in Vietnam, discovered the location of the Priests of Pama, and slaughtered the temple- unknowingly releasing Varanus. He quickly attacked Khruul, leaving his shredded body for the Avengers to find- prompting the team to find and confront the monster responsible. While Varanus could hide from the team's technology, Mantis was able to detect the coldness of his alien soul- leading to a fight. Star-Stalker was able to dispatch the Avengers easily, taunting them with stories of his origins while refusing to reveal his weakness, before spinning another Ionic Cocoon to empower himself to destroy the Earth. Desperately, Black Panther has Zodiac's Star-Blaster brought to Vietnam, hoping the heavy energy cannon will be enough to stop Varanus. When Star-Stalker emerged from his cocoon empowered once more, he merely absorbed the star energy and shattered the blaster. While every other Avenger that attacked him was quickly drained of their energy and knocked aside, Star-Stalker recognized Mantis' style as the same one used by the Kree that imprisoned him. As the two battled, Mantis deduced that the creatures true weakness was Solar Energy, and she and Vision utilized this weakness to turn Star-Stalker to stone, which immediately collapsed and shattered, killing the creature. | Powers = Ionic Combustion: Star-Stalker, like others of his race, was able to transform himself into a larger, more powerful form, known as his Ionic Combustion form, by wrapping himself in a large cocoon and drawing on nearby ionic energy. In this form, Varanus was able to absorb the ions of anything around him- allowing him to drain the energy of enemies such as Thor or shorting out the Iron Man Armor. Varanus frequently used this power to gorge himself on entire planets, destroying them in the process. Flight: Star-Stalker could fly freely through the voids of Space, allowing him to travel from planet to planet in search of new worlds to feed on. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Heat: As a Vorm, Varanus is extremely sensitive to heat, and to Solar Energy especially. During his fight with the Avengers, Iron Man's heat-based Repulsor is the first attack that is able to damage him. Later, Mantis is able to deduce that, due to his nature traveling in the cold void of space and his apparent lack of experience with colonized planets, Star-Stalker had been avoiding more populated worlds because they tended to be too hot- and had Vision reflect Solar Energy in a concentrated beam at him, turning the Vorm into stone and shattering him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reptilian Form Category:Vorms Category:Mutant Vorms Category:Energy Absorption Category:Flight Category:Fire Weakness